Ring of Fire
by nativedoll16
Summary: Kai awakes in a strange and dark place surrounded by fire. Is he dead? Can he be resurrected? This was written for day 5 of bonkai appreciation week. There is a Bonkai moment in this just wait patiently. :) AU of what could happen in season 7.


One Shot

The darkness surrounded Kai as he moved through the thick darkness of the abyss. Every move he made was swift and agonizing. It felt as if he was stepping on scorching hot coals. And the heat in the dark pit was smoldering and suffocating. It felt like someone was sitting a pile of the coals on his chest.

Kai tried to find his way out of the god forsaken place, but it seemed as if he was running around in circles. He tried to grasp onto something beside him like a wall or rocks, but there was nothing there. Nothing but the darkness and the hot coals that sat underneath his feet.

He tried chanting a couple of spells, but nothing seemed to work. Kai continued to wade his way through the darkness unaware of what he would encounter.

Finally after running through the darkness for what felt like days, a glimmer of light appeared. The light seemed to be sparking from a large or massive fire, but Kai could care less. He was just glad to see some light and figures that appeared to be humans.

Kai ran towards the light as fast as he could until he finally saw it. The wide endless path of hot coals had ended, and the further Kai moved towards the light the narrower the path appeared to be.

Kai realized that there was no light throughout the darkness. The path of hot coals was like a tall, narrow bridge standing over a wide pit of fire. Kai finally saw the hot blazing fire that burned underneath him ever since he had awaken from his slumber.

Smoke and pieces of ash rose from lake fire. Kai coughed as he inhaled the scent of burning sulfur. Kai moved slowly and carefully on the hot coals while never taking his eyes off of the fire.  
Kai eventually tore his eyes away from the fire, when he neared the strange figures. The figures appeared to be thousands maybe even millions of naked humans hanging from hooks.

Some of the male humans hung from the genitals, some of the females were hanging by their breast or tongues, and the rest of them were hanging by torn pieces of skin over the scorching hot fire.

Some of them had their eyes closed while most of them moaned and groaned in pain.

"What the hell?" Kai said trying to get a closer look.

Kai walked closer to the sight until he felt one of the coals fall underneath his foot. Kai looked down to see that the narrow path of coal had ended, and he was standing at the edge.

Kai watched the coal fall into the lake of fire and burn into to ash almost instantly. If Kai was alive he would felt his heart skip a beat.

Kai could feel the heat radiating off of the blazing fire, the sizzling pain he felt in his eyes and on his skin was agonizing.

Standing at the edge, he realized that the pile of coals was around one hundred feet high above the lake of fire.

"Careful one more step and you will be well done." A female voice said taking Kai by surprised.

He recognized the annoying voice. "Audra?" Kai said knowing there was no mistaking her long, thick dark brown hair, slanted dark brown eyes, and slim, petite frame.

"In the flesh. Well barely, but that's not important." She replied with her usual seductive tone.  
Kai walked closer to her to prevent from falling off the edge.

"I would ask you what brings you here, but I already know." Audra stated with a look of amusement.

"Oh really and how's that?" Kai asked while his voice was laced with malice. He took another step closer to Audra trying to intimidate her.

They stood only inches apart and Audra decided to take one step back.

"Because I know everything. And because we have some connections to the outside world." Audra responded.

Kai narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What is this place anyway? Is it another prison world?" Kai questioned.

Audra lifted one of her brows at his stupidity. "You should follow me." She replied turning around.

Kai grabbed her arm before she could began walking away. "Answer me!" Kai yelled unleashing some of his pinned up anger.

"Let go of me!" Audra yelled snatching her arm out of her death grip.

"Look around you. You are in an underground pit with fire beneath you. You are dead and in hell you idiot!" Audra snapped.

Kai's eyes widen in shock and then he remembered. He remembered losing his last bit of sanity, attempting to kill Bonnie, and being murdered by Damon. He remembered all of it vividly.  
All of Kai's past rage had returned and he wished he had something to throw kill.

Killing in hell was pointless anyway. What is the point of killing something that will just regenerate itself? It's impossible to kill something that is already dead, but given the opportunity Kai would attempt the impossible.

"I prefer to call this place the Dark Dimension." Audra said.

"I don't give a damn what it is called. I have to get the hell out of here." Kai replied clearly flustered.

"What a poor choice of words. I have honestly been waiting for your arrival for a while now." Audra replied staring into Kai's eyes.

Kai frowned. "Why?"

"Because you are the key to getting us out here." Audra said holding her knowledge.

"When I said I was getting out of here I don't remember mentioning you." Kai said pointing to Audra's chest.

"Well, I am the one who knows how to get out of here, so I suggest we make a deal. If I tell you how to get out of here, then you have to promise that I get to leave with you." Audra replied moving closer toward Kai.

Kai contemplated the proposition. "Let me think about it…no." Kai concluded.

"How disappointing. Especially since I made a little deal with the man downstairs. If you leave I have to go with you, otherwise you will end up right back here. So either I go with you or we both remain here for an eternity." Audra said smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Now I remember why I tolerated you all those years. Your wicked behavior pleases me." Kai responded in a flirty way.

"Good. So we have a deal?" Audra asked eagerly.

"First, tell me what I have to do." Kai negotiated.

"Fine. All Lucifer wants is a soul. You give him a soul, and he gives you whatever you want in return. It sounds simple, but here is the hard part." Audra stated grabbing a sharp, sliver dagger out of her back pants pocket.

Kai's eyes lighted up at the beauty of the dagger. "What?" He said trying to focus.

"You have to take the heart of someone you love." Audra finished tilting her head to the side and waiting for a reaction.

Kai felt the urge to laugh. "That is impossible since I don't love anyone."

"Believe it or not there is someone you love. I know for sure that I don't love anyone. If I did I could have been out of here a long time ago. But you my friend, love someone. You love them to hell and back." Audra said holding back a smile.

"Inhaling burnt sulfur for years has clearly made you deluded. Who could I possibly love?" Kai questioned. Deep down somewhere in his empty soulless shell he felt nervous at the question.

"Don't play dumb with me. It is no secret who you love. You are in love with none other than Bonnie Bennett. A powerful Bennett witch also known as my little sister."

Audra admitted and there was a long, dark silence between the two of them.

AN: Hello Bonkai peoples. I have missed writing for Bonkai so much. I will eventually continue my fanfic A Dark Tale, but I am really trying to write some original work right now.

Thanks for reading. I am sorry if this is horrible. I just really wanted to participate.


End file.
